


Hundred Days Challenge

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: When the couple got invited to a famous morning talk show





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is a genderbend of Female yuri Katsuki and viktor Nikiforov, this an AU

Title: Hundred Days Challenge  
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions  
Manga/Anime: Yuri on Ice  
Status: Complete  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: this is a genderbend fic where Yuri Katsuki is a girl~ Sorry to ruin the Yaoi I’m just making some AU  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Good morning and welcome to another show of Good Morning Japan! I’m your host Tsuruga Kyoko and together with Tsukimori Kahoko!, today out guest would be the Skating Diva of Japan and her five time Grand Prix Champion and living legend, please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov!” the host welcomed them, “Good morning Yuri-chan and Viktor-san thank you for coming” said by Kyoko.  
“No biggie, besides it’s an honor to be your guest” Yuri replied.  
“Well, it’s our first appearance since our big boy was born” added by Viktor.  
“Wow, to be honest we never had expected that the coach and his charge would even be married in just a short time!” giggled by Kahoko.  
“Well, to be honest, waaaay back when she was still fighting alone around competitions she thought of retiring but when her friend posted her video where she copied my program, I instantly fell for her, and I guess everyone knows the story already after I left everything in Russia and rushed here in Japan” he chuckled.  
Really? Well, if we may ask if we may, but as all of the talk shows you both had attended no one had asked this and I’m really curious, why all of a sudden, I know to you there is a meaning behind why you loved her performance? Is there anything behind it?” Kyoko pressed.  
“Good question Tsuruga-san, you see that performance was called ‘Stay Close to Me’ the meaning of that performance is a plea to a lover, at that time when I was empty so I saw and felt myself that I performed something that is imperfect, because at that time I have no special someone to dedicate it with. But after I saw Yuri done it, I felt that he had perfected it and instantly I fell for her” Viktor then kissed Yuri’s temple and left his arm around her waist.  
“And it quizzes me also, Yuri-chan, at that time are you dedicating it to someone, is it perhaps Viktor-san because to our knowledge back in the days you have a huge crush on him” giggled Kahoko.  
“Well” Yuri blushed at that time, I cannot deny that I like Viktor, but I actually dedicated that performance to my friends who’s been supporting me namely they are the Nishigori couple back home” she smiled.  
“And to be honest, the day I finally performed my program perfectly is when I proposed to Yuri” smiled Viktor, “I pleaded to her that she would stay close to me forever, and she actually did” he happily said with his silly smile.  
“Wow, you guys have quite a story to tell on your baby!” Kyoko this time giggled.  
“Anyways, you took the internet by storm after you made this clip a few months ago!” said Kahoko.  
The clip was played on a huge screen behind, “A week ago we just became an official mommy and daddy! With our little boy in a coot~” said Viktor as he shifted his phone to view his son while Yuri hugged him on his torso as he snaked his arm around her. “Mommy Nikiforov wanted you to know that were getting back in shape since daddy Nikiforov and I wanted to go back to our careers” Yuri said.  
“Damn, I loved it when you say you’re my missus” he teased, “Anyway, we’re doing a hundred days challenge program for work out since, mommy and daddy Nikiforov had gained weight since Mommy here was preggy with baby!” said by Viktor jokingly, “Why? Because when mommy eats, daddy can't help to eat also” the couple laughed.  
“So bare with us for the one hundred days, we’ll keep posting!” Yuri finally said.  
“Gosh, both of you are sooo cute!” complemented by the two hosts, “And you became an internet sensations after you posted your clips everyday! Many had been watching and waiting for you comeback as a skating Duo!” said by Kahoko.  
“Yes, actually, but there are times that Viktor wants partner with me and we’d be in doubles to practice or just freestyle, we love to be together” Yuri giggled.  
“Wow, look at you after that one hundred days you look even sexier!” commented by Kyoko, “And by the way we have that 100 day post of yours from Instagram!” she added as the maintenance guys posted the couple’s picture, Yuri on her tight training bra showing a bit of her cleavage hugging Viktor at the side while Viktor was only wearing his training pants and shirtless showing his toned abs that he used to have.  
“By the way here’s another bonus clip that every one loved from your page” said Kahoko.  
“Mommy is making a healthy dinner, shall we see what it is?” Viktor sneakily walked behind Yuri who’s wearing Viktor’s loose boxer and shirt making something at the counter, Viktor cradling ther month old baby sleeping, “Hi mommy Nikiforov, what are you making?” he gently startled her.  
“EP!” turning and seeing the camera, “Well, I’m making some healthy lunch for daddy Nikiforov which is a healthy cabbage rolls, I’ll post my recipe later” she said as he waved the piece of leaf.  
“Hm… daddy loves that, but what about mommy, what is she making?” he hugged her from behind.  
“I’m making fish salad, because this mommy needs to stay away from meaty things and a lot of rice in a reason of mommy had slow metabolism unlike daddy” she jokingly said.  
“I need to watch her food if she wants that bikini body back, buuut she had a one a week cheat day where we can both enjoy her favorite katsudon” he laughed as the baby woke up he grumbled a little, “Oh… and little Viktor wants to ask what is his lunch?” he added with a laugh.  
“Mommy milk” Yuri shyly said.  
“That’s tight, we don’t give our baby formula yet, because it’s healthy for our baby if it’s from mommy” said Viktor, “Now it’s time to say bye-bye! You too Maccachin~” he said as the dog barked at the back, Yuri waved goodbye.  
“Gosh you two are soooo cute~” said Kyoko, “I wish me and Ren can do that but… I’m really shy when showing our private homey time” said Kyoko.  
“Well, me and Viktor always wanted to post things for our friends from abroad to see” Yuri said.  
“Uh-huh, especially my former coach Yakov wanted to know my well being, he’s like a father to me, and sometime he scares the heck out of my wife and I is he tries to spoil our boy.  
“He feels like a grandfather I guess” Yuri added.  
“May we ask something Viktor-san?” asked Kahoko seriously.  
“When you decided to retire early and support our Japanese Diva have you had second thoughts if ever she will lose that Women’s Grand Prix?”  
“None, when I saw her on that video I fell for her, my objective was, go to Japan, help her win even is she lose I’ll be there for her, win her heart support her and be with her, but I never knew this would be so perfect” he smiled.  
“And to you Yuri-chan?”  
“Honestly, I never told this to any talk shows that me and Daddy here attended, but after he showed up to our Onsen, I almost fainted from the shyness and the same time shock, also I was hesitant on accepting him, but he was very persisten, barging on my room, following me on my morning jogs and even making friends on my childhood friends and squeezing infos on me from them, in short he’s a stalker, but in a good way” she sighed.  
“She tease me and called me a stalker when I upset her, haha!” Viktor admitted.  
“Gosh you both are very honest to each other!” said Kyoko.  
“Well, if your honest to your partner, if you have a problem and you don’t know how to solve it he’ll have some things prepared to help you with” she replied.  
“Well, knew many things from you guys also advises, I’ll keep that in mind since my husband is also stubborn” joked Kahoko.  
“Are you planning to give little Viktor Jr. a baby sister or brother any time soon?” Kahoko added.  
“Not yet, me and Viktor needed to be back on track first then when time comes we’ll be back” she replied.  
“We’re out of time, I love our talk and you company but we need to go” said by Kyoko.  
“Thank you for having us today” said Viktor.  
“It’s a pleasure to be here” Yuri added.  
“And thank you for your presence” replied by the two host.  
“Everyone see you tomorrow and stay tuned for this couple’s new post~” Kyoko said.  
~Extra~  
Later that noon, the couple are back at the Onsen where they reside, Yuri moved to Viktor’s room, the couple who are now dressed in shirts, Yuri on Mommy, Viktor on Daddy, the old Katsuki couple Grandma and grandpa, Mari as Aunt and finally the baby who looked like a carbon copy of Viktor worn his own onesies with ‘BABY’ word while Maccachin has his own shirt with a name 'Big Brother' on.  
“Home with big family~” said by the couple as they posted to their page and other accounts.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I just want to make this really, I thought it would be fluffy if they called themselves mommy and daddy, lol.


End file.
